Death Note Christmas
by Secretly Insane
Summary: Just a little festive fic for everyone. The investigation team has a party.


Merry Christmas everybody! I just had to write a little drab about it, ya know? Get the jolly juices flowing. Anyway, hope you like! Review review review!! Cause your opinions make my writing come out faster! It's like santa magic! ^'^ Only without the glitter.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! You got me something?" Misa squealed as she practically ripped the package from L's hands. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't just get _you_ something Misa. I got a present for everyone," L amended pointing to a small stack of bow embezzled boxes. Each one had its own style of wrapping paper and a different colored bow, complete with curly ribbon and name tags. Misa's eyes grew large and bubbly.

"Oh wow. You really went all out, huh?"

"Not exactly. I didn't want to deal with the mess of a tree, so we don't have that to set them around. I figured everyone deserved a little holiday cheer since their stuck spending it with me working," he admitted.

"So why did you give me mine? Shouldn't it be with the others?" she asked, still clinging to the small box as if it might leap from her.

"I wanted to give you this now, because I know you have a trip coming soon. In fact you are due to leave anytime, right?" he noted while returning to his computer. He had known for quite some time that miss Amane was planning a trip to spend Christmas with her family. Naturally he had taken precautions in case she decided to try giving them the slip as she was still under suspicion of being the second Kira.

"Yea. I leave in the morning. I guess it's pretty silly to try hiding it from you," she laughed. "So, can I open it now?"

"If you wish." he murmured, not looking at her. If he had any reservations about making her wait until Christmas, he didn't voice them, nor had the opportunity because she shredded the snowflake wrappings and popped the lid of the box.

"Oh!" she cried. Inside lay a small silver bracelet nestled among black velvet. Gently she pulled it out and slipped it on. "It's beautiful," she awed while turning her wrist in the light.

"Glad you like it," he responded without turning away from his computer. His eyes, however shifted to watch her move in an excited bouncy prance around the room.

"It's the best thing I've ever gotten for Christmas." She continued to dance around moving beyond his range of sight so it came as a complete surprise when she suddenly bounced to his side, leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Eyes wide with shock, L found himself unable to focus on the screen before him. His hand rose to touch the spot where her lips had met his skin.

"You better watch it or you'll make Light jealous of me," he stated as he looked over at Misa who smiled back at him innocently. "Or worse, I may fall for you."

"I wouldn't worry about Light getting jealous, he's too sure of himself for that. And I'm sorry to say, but you're not my type. " Walking over to examine the stack of presents for the rest of the team she added,"You'll just have to fall for another girl."

"Not really interested."

Soon after, the rest of the investigation team arrived with food and gifts to add to the pile. It seemed that everyone was in a good mood, despite the family separation. L wondered if maybe that was because they had managed to catch Higuchi, which lead them one step closer to apprehending Kira. One small victory in a war he feared was taking its toll on the soldiers. It was one of the reasons he wanted to have this little get together for Christmas. That and that it was one of the few holidays L didn't look weird consuming all his sweets, because everyone else often did too.

After a few minutes L began to wonder where Light had wondered off to. He had gone shopping earlier, but hadn't returned. Looking at his computer, he saw Lights' locator and noted it was wandering through the market. Satisfied that Light couldn't get into too much trouble among the hundreds that flocked to the outlet stores, he focused on Mogi's plate of fresh cookies which were set on the table beside him. Despite Mogi's warning that they should wait to eat until everyone arrived, L snatched one of the small sugar coated morsels and popped it into his mouth. He let a soft moan escape his moving lips as he chewed the soft dough slowly. Oh yea, he loved the holidays.

Light had been shopping just like everyone else in preparation for the holidays. Already his arms her heavy with bags of gifts for his mom, sister, father and the others including his girlfriend Misa. The only one left was L. For the life of him he couldn't decide what would be appropriate to give the detective that wouldn't make him feel like he was confessing to something he didn't do. In the end, he decided to use a lifeline and call Misa for advice. He tried not to use her in most situations, but he thought her intuitive personality might have an idea he could use.

"Hello? Light! Where are you? We're all waiting for you."

"Misa? Look, I know I'm late, but do you think you can help me out here?"

"Name it, of course I'll help."Light paused a moment, biting his lip before letting the words tumble out quickly.

"What should I get Ryuzaki for Christmas?"He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't make fun of him for asking.

"Oh that's easy. Just get him his favorite."Standing still, he felt his brain pop while trying to decipher her meaning.

"His favorite?"

"Yea, his favorite. You know, whatever you think he loves."L was definitely within hearing distance, he thought. Why else would she be so cryptic?

"But I don't know what that is?"

"I'm sure as long as it's from you he won't care."

"I think he'll care too much, that's the problem."

"Don't worry so much. It's Christmas, show some jolliness!" With that she hung up. Flipping his cell shut, Light heaved a sigh before looking at the masses that often flooded the shops this time of year.

"Who was that miss Amane?" L asked while shoving another cookie into his mouth before Mogi could spot him.

"Light. He wanted my advice for a present," she announced with a giggle. "It's for his dad. Light wasn't sure which gift to give him and I don't know his dad that well so I said whichever was his favorite."

"Is that so."

Not long after, Light walked into the room both arms filled with presents and a triumphant smile on his face. Everyone greeted him warmly, Misa especially who dived on sight After she finished her moment with an affectionate hug and a quick kiss, she said her goodbyes to Light and the others before grabbing her bag and hurrying to her room to finish packing. Her plane was due for takeoff at three in the morning so she wanted to take a quick nap before she had to leave as well. So with a wave, Misa left the investigators to their merriment. After depositing the goods with the others, Light took a seat on the couch, heaving a happy sigh.

"Man, it's crazy out there. I'm glad this only comes once a year," he explained to everyone as they mingled around. His father laughed and Matsuda began telling his own shopping adventures from the day before. Mogi and Aizawa joined soon after with plates and bowls full of finger foods and mini sub sandwiches. For a while, everyone ate and talked, laughed and told stories. L noticed how everyone stayed clearly away from any topic that may steer towards the Kira case and thought it was just as well. For one day at least, they could take the time to enjoy one another's company.

"Alright everyone. We had better open our presents," Matsuda decided when the daylight had fled and they had only a short time before it was no longer Christmas eve. Everyone agreed, so Matsuda took it upon himself to be the official gift distributor.

Several tense seconds passed as everyone eyed their boxes as if they could tell its contents with x-ray vision. Then time resumed and wrapping paper began to fly every which way. Gasps of surprise and manly cheers of excitement filled the room as everyone held up what they got. Mr. Yagami received a new tie, Light a watch, Mogi a hat, Aizawa a domino game, while L and Matsuda each opened theirs to see a pair of fuzzy socks. Groaning, Matsuda set his aside while L put his on that instant, loving the feel of them along his toes.

"I think we should open one more," Matsuda said reaching for the others.

"But on Christmas Eve you only open one," Mr. Yagami reminded him.

"Technically, it is no longer Christmas Eve," L pointed out after checking the time.

"Yes, just one more then. Please?" Matsuda pleaded with big puppy eyes.

"I don't see any harm in it," Light laughed. "Let's open one more then I'm turning in for the night."

"Yes!" Matsuda cheered as he tossed everyone another present.

Again the room fell silent as each man paused to try discerning the contents before giving up and shredding the outer layers. This time Mr Yagami got a new leather wallet, Light a calligraphy set, Mogi an electric shaver, Aizawa a pair of fuzzy socks, Matsuda the board game Monopoly, and L a gift card to a place called,"Confection Mania."

"What in the world is this? I've never even heard of this place before?" L wondered while flipping the card over, ignoring Matsuda's wild cries of anguish.

"It's this place I found where you can make your own candy bars. They have barrels of candy, all kinds and you get to pick what you want on it and even design how you want the candy placed," Light explained.

Eyes wide, L sat in silence for a while. A place where he could make his own candy? Holding the card close, he bowed his head towards Light.

"Thank you so much Light-kun. I have never received such a wonderful gift before," he admitted with a light blush. Mogi patted the crying Matsuda who sat slumped in the corner depressed because no one ever saw him as an adult who would like adult things.

"It's nothing, really."

That night, the investigators dreamed many things. Though no one dreamed of sugar plums as many a Christmas tale often told, L would have come the closest. For he dreamed of all the many things he could cram into the large chocolate bar just for him. And how long it might take him until he had to make another out of sheer bliss.

Christmas was definitely L's favorite holiday. And Matsudas least.


End file.
